CHATTING
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Ino lagi keranjingan chatting gara gara ada program internet masuk desa. Dari situ dia dapet gebetan baru! Siapa kah dia? Kenapa Sakura menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Naruto di balik Semak-Semak?


**C**** H A T T I N G**

Naruto Fanfiction

By

IKKIttebayo

Naruto di karang oleh Kishimoto sensei, kalau gak, gak mungkin bisa sepopuler ini wehehehe..

Ino lagi keranjingan chatting gara gara ada program internet masuk desa. Dari situ dia dapet gebetan baru! Siapa kah dia? Kenapa Sakura menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Naruto di balik Semak-Semak?

Please EnJOy and Review! Na~~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CHO) Hi

(BUTA) hii 2

(CHO) gi ngapain nih?

(BUTA) lg nyntai di warnt. U?

(CHO) sama ...

(BUTA) btw u sring yah ol di web ini?

(CHO) u jg kn?

(BUTA) y iy lah! Ini kn stu stuny websait ninja yg pk chat.

"OI INO!"

(ugh! si gendut ini ngeganggu aje! Orang lagi asik ngeceng sama gebetan juga!~ mo~~!)

"APA SIH?!!CHOUJI?"

"Ino ! ini kan warnet! Bukan Terminal Sepur! Jangan teriak teriak!"

Sakura yang lagi asik nyoba mp3 baru yang baru aja di donlotnya jadi merasa terganggu, padahal udah pake hedpone!

"Kau mau pesan yakiniku tidak?! Kan lagi promo tuh di warnet ini.!"

Choji tereak-tereak sambil ngetik.

"GAAK!~"

Dari ujung ke ujung deretan PC mereka bersaut sautan, kayak Tarzan dan Jane*wekeke*.

(CHO) km sk makan ap?

(CHO) hallo???

(Gawat! Gara-gara chouji neh~! Jdi nunggu tuh dia..)

(BUTA) gmen. Ad gangguan dkit.

(BUTA) ak sk apa aja asal itu bkn ak langsng. ^^;

(CHO) hm...km psti cntik dan lngsing y

(AW.....~ dia tau aja wakakaka)

(BUTA) gak ah.... biasa aj.

(BUTA) km jg, dari beberp hr ini chatting, dr gy chat mu

(BUTA) kykny km gentleman bgt y....

(CHO) km berlebihan...~ tp beberapa ad yg blng gitu sh.^^

"WAKAKAKAKA!!!!...."

"HOI!! GEN.. - CHOUJI!!! KAYAK ORANG GILA AJA!!! AKU LAGI DENGER MP3 HOME MADE KAZOKU NEH!!!

Hei-hei! Dasar Sakura, siapa coba yang jadi paling ribut. Terpaksa Sakura dapet ultimatum dari si operator warnet 'jgn menggangu privasi orang lain!'

"Dasar Sakura! Jidat lebarmu gak kamu pake!"

Sakura gak denger! Masih asik sama mp3nya HOME MADE KAZOKU sambil lipsing komat kamit gak karuan. (Padahal gak apal lagunya, baru donlot sih)

CHO ketemuan yuk.

(OMG!! Gak liat monitor dikit, dia udah gini?! Wekeke...)

(BUTA) wew, km yakin?

Greeeekkk....~ bunyi pintu geser dibuka, muncul si super Gaptek Naruto, Padahal sudah beberapa kali privat sama Sakura tetep aja buka facebook aja gak bisa!

"Yo! Minna!! Aaa,, Sakura chan!"

"Mau main dek?" Sapa si operator

"Aa? Aa... gak deh, nii chan...a..hahaa..."

Takut keliatan gapteknya Naruto langsung kabur ke PC Sakura.

"SA KU RA CHAN~"

"......"

"nee.. sakura chan!!"

Sakura melonjak kaget melihat muka Naruto di depan monitor. Saking asikny ngedit background bloggernya sakura gak tau ada Naruto dateng.

"NARUTO! Mo~~, aku gak mau lagi kasi privat internet sm kamu, mkan ati tau!~"

"nee. Sakura chan aku cuma mau jemput kamu kok."

"oh...hehe... oke deh. Tapi tunggu yah bentar lagi, aku mau ngepost di wordpress dulu."

Ya ampun Sakura! Gila Internet!

Naruto melihat Ino disamping PC sakura yang lagi asik Chatting. Kalo Ino sih ahlinya chating! Gebetannya di mana mana. Tiap minggu ada aja temennya yang mau ketemuan.

"Oi Ino apa tuh? BUTA, CHO?"

"AHO! Ini namanya chatting."

"hm..."

Naruto manggut manggut tanda gak ngerti.

Bosan nunggu sakura, yang sekarang lagi mau buka akun di my space, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling Warnet yang besarnya seperti kantor Hokage.

"WOI! CHOUJI!"

"Naruto?!"

Naruto langsung ke PCnya Chouji. Trus ngeliat di monitorny PC Chouji.

(BUTA, CHO? Oo... kata Ino kalo yang begini namanya chatting kan?)

"Ini chatting kan?" belagak sotoy biar gak di omongin gaptek sama chouji.

"he eh. Kmu gak maen? Tuh ada yang kosong.'

"aa...aaku gak deh. Cuma mau jemput sakura chan kok."

Naruto kembali cepat cepat ke arah Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CHO) di taman jam 9.00, aku pke bj ijo

(BUTA) OK. Ak pk bju br dongker.

(KYAA!!~ akhirnya! Gak sabar liat orangnya! Semoga orangnya tampan, sixpad, dan genteleman, wohoho..)

Ino langsung disconnect. Bayar terus langsung ke rumah dengan muka menyeringai.

"Ino kenapa tuh? Grasa grusu?... btw sakura chan, kpan selesainya?~~"

"udah kok , udah di disconnect. Yuk ah cabut, Ntar gak kebagian tiket gratis nonton konser HOME MADE KAZOKU."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gara-gara Sakura sok jadi AOL (anak online) mereka keabisan tiket gratisnya, jadinya mereka Cuma nonton di layar besar di luar KCC (Konoha convention centre) *ini di desa apa di metropolitan?* Tiba-tiba...

"anosa...anosa...sakura chan. Aku tau yang namanya chatting tuh apa."

"eee? Apa emangnya?" Sakura gak gitu meratiin Naruto, lagi asik liat konser.

"kalo di layar ada tulisan BUTA dan CHO kan?"

"BUTA? CHO? Kmu liat Ino ya? BAKAA~"

"he eh... Chouji juga, sama ada tulisan BUTA dan CHO."

"Ha? Masa sih??!" Sakura langsung sadar dari konsentrasinya nonton konser

"gak salah lagi, aku juga ...."

"WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!~~ INO! WAKAKAKA!~"

"..sakura chan?.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah Konser usai, dengan memijat leher karena kebanyakan menengadah liat layar mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

"Naruto besok ke taman yah, jam 9.00 pagi. harus dateng! SERU!"

"He?"

"Jaa~ matta ne"

"aa..."

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu rumah sakura.

(memang ada apa di taman jam 9.00 pagi? Apa ada konser? Akhir akhir ini Sakura jadi gemar nonton konser ..... bisa – bisa jadi grupis deh...waaaa..)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaaa san~, liat baju ijo aku yang ada corak kuningnya gak?!"

"mo~, chouji.., kan yang itu belom di cuci. Masih direndem, kamu sih numpahin kecap ke bajumu waktu makan bakso kemaren~ mana gak langsung kamu cuci lagi!"

" Shimatta!~ ya sudah, aku cuci dulu lah.."

Chouji grabak grubuk langsung ke sumur mau cuci tuh baju.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La..la...la...na..na... ha ..ha weheehehe..."

Asli, Ino keliatan 'excited' dengan janjian ini. Sibuk milah milih baju warna biru yang dia punya.

"Yang ini Oke deh kayaknya..."

Ino melihat ke cermin. Dan begaya dengan centil.

"NANI??!~"

Ino melihat dressnya dengan membelalakkan mata.

"Ngengat KUSO!! Kan jadinya bolong!!"

"Ino?! Ada apa ? kok tereak tereak?"

Mamanya Ino dateng ke kamarnya Ino, dan menemukan Ino berada di sudut ruangan lagi mengutuk para ngengat.

"oo..ngengat lagi? Makanya udah mama bilang kan pake kamper! Masih aja lupa.. ambil tuh Kamper di Lemari. Klo bajunya bolong pake yang laen aja, ntar mama jahit dulu."

Sepeninggalan mamanya Ino bangkit dari sudut ruangan, ("akh...tenang Ino, pake baju yang laen aja, pasti ada yang lebih cocok dengan suasana.... hmm....")

"ya, Ino coba perhatikan baik- baik, dengan kaos in kamu pasti keliatan trendy dan seksi..."

Ino melihat ke Cermin.

"MO~!!!! MANA ADA YANG BILANG TRENDY DAN SEKSI KALO KAYAK GINI!!"

DOOONG!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keesokan Harinya, Taman Konoha, 08.45

"Kayaknya kita kecepetan dateng Naruto...."

Sakura celingak celinguk nyari seseorang.

"HOAAEM...."

Naruto nguap sambil ngucek ngucek matanya.

"ne~~. Sakuraa chan, ada apa sih?"

"Ino mau ketemuan sama gebetannya."

Sakura masih celingak celinguk.

"Trus memangnya kenapa?"

"Gebetannya itu seseorang yang kita kenal, dan ini pasti seru! Wekeke..."

"Honto ka tebayo?! "

Naruto langsung semangat. Sama penasarannya dengan Sakura.

"YUP! Aku tau dari apa yang aku bilang kemaren... tuh Ino! Gawat! Kita ngumpet di semak itu aja!, Ayo!"

Sakura langsung nyeret Naruto ke dalam semak-semak dengan brutal, adegan itu membuat orang yang berdiri didekat mereka menjadi curiga. *ngapain coba cewek cowok di dalem semak semak?* wekeke..

"Hu....terpaksa aku pake ni kaos, bt.. mana lagi tuh orang? "

Ino tampil dengan Kaos gaya gobor dengan memperlihatkan sedikit bahunya dan rok mini.

(Dasar Ino! Mau ketemuan kok pake baju begituan? Tapi, untuk orang mau di temuin sih gak papa wekekeke) Sakura sibuk memeperhatikan bersama Naruto, bergaya ala Spy.

"..hm...Baju ijo.....are! itu ada yang pake baju ijo, ugh...keren bangeet orangnya! Tipe aku banget deh. Apa itu orangnya ya? Apa samperin aja ya?"

("Sabar Ino, Sabar...)

"AKH! Ada Chouji!"

Naruto melihat Chouji di sisi laen. Terlihat rapi jali.

"Mana?!~"

Sakura ingin memastikannya kalau itu benar Chouji.

"Sebentar lagi klimaksnya muncul...wekeke"

Sakura sedang haus hiburan sepertinya...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wa?!!Nani?! Chouji! Waduh..waduh... sembunyi , sembunyi Aku gak mau ter ganggu sama si gendut!"

Ino grabak grubuk nyari tempat yang tak terlihat oleh chouji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baju biru dongker, Okeh! Saatnya mencari!"

Dia mencari ke seluruh taman dengan matanya, dari kejauhan Cuma ada satu cewk yang pake baju biru.

"Manisnya! Apa itu orangnya ya?"

"Tunggu dulu, itukan Ino?!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aku samperin ajalah tu cowok baju ijo."

"Maaf ya! Kamu lama menunggu yah. Ayo."

Ternyata tuh cowok lagi nunggui ceweknya.

"AKH!!! Ternyata bukan... dia yang aku tunggu! KUSO!! Padahal cakep banget!

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi disini pake baju ijo?........"

"...tidak...ini tidak munmgkin!~"

Ino berbalik dan dia hanya melihat chouji yang pak baju ijo! Walah!

Dengan langkah cepat dan ekspresi yang mau meledak dia nyamperin Chouji...

"Ini dia..."

Sakura jadi tambah semangat.

"Kenapa Ino? Jangan jangan?"

Naruto jadi agak bingung. Apakah chouji yang Sakura maksud?

BLETAK!

"CHOUJI! "

"ITAA~! INO! "

"Kau harusnya sadar kalo BUTA itu sama dengan Ino!"

"Kau juga harusnya tau kalo CHO itu pendek dari Choji!"

"Ya ampun! Ternyata orang itu Chouji! Wakakakak!"

Naruto sama sekali gak nyangka, ternyata Ino selama ini chating sama Choji

"YUPZ, mereka sama-sama gak sensitif. Wehehehe."

Sakura keluar dari semak-semak sambil mengarah ke tempat Ino dan Choji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI~desu~!


End file.
